syndicatefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Skinmeister
Can i please get admin status? i've been doing some wrok before you got here Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 09:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) The wiki Hi Skinmeister, As you may have noticed, the wiki underwent some big changes whilst you were away. We created a whole bunch of new pages, a brand new mainpage and a brand new skin. Normally we do not make such major changes to a wiki without the explicit permission. However, as you hadn't edited in a long time, we assumed (incorrectly) that you were inactive. Sorry for that! We also decided that it'd be in the best interest of the wiki to rename it to "Syndicate Wiki" instead of Syndpedia. We had multiple reasons for this, the first being that, in my opinion of course, the "-pedia" affix feels dated and a bit unoriginal. I'm not saying it's bad - it's just that a lot of wikis use it, and they all "stole" it from Wikipedia. Also, when people look for the best source of information on Syndicate, us of course, they will search for the "Syndicate Wiki", not "Syndpedia". It is very important that people can find us through Google, and by changing the name of the wiki to "Syndpedia" we'd drop several pages on Google, which would be a big waste of the effort the community has made so far. Even worse - because people will be looking for "Syndicate", not "Synd" we're - metaphorically speaking - signing our own death warrant. Nobody will find the hard work, we, the community and its hard working admins have spent so many time on. I therefore urge you to reconsider the name change of this wiki - not only will this cost us many visitors, this will also undo the hard work of the community. Another point I'd like to bring up is disabling blogs and polls - are you sure you want to disable these? They are a great way for the community to meet up, express their opinions and even post news! Shouldn't we re-enable those? I am eagerly awaiting your reply. Feel free to reply here or on my talk page! Mark (talk) 17:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) : Hi, I do like the skin you came up with, I wasn't absent though I just can't really add much until the game comes out and I can play it. I know where you're coming from with the name but the Google search results are kinda the reason I changed it, as there's already a Syndicate Wiki and it's ranked number one on any search results, with this wiki hidden on the second page. I don't think we should try to compete with it as with that one having the domain syndicatewiki.com it's never going to be overtaken. Also, I've re-enabled blogs to start off with and can do the same for the other wiki features if they're requested by users. Skinmeister 06:05, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :I'm very glad you liked the skin! ::While it seems obvious that having two wikis with the same name will kill our SEO, that is actually not the case. Quite the contrary, "Syndpedia" will hurt out Google ranking far more. Right now we are known to Google as "Syndicate Wiki" (due to caching), as is our competiting wiki. Google does not make a big distinction between two wikis if neither of them have truly established themselves as "the" go-to wiki, like some wikis (i.e. Wikipedia) do. While our competitor may have been on the top spot for some tiem, and we were at the 5th spot, we still had a higher ranking than we probably ever will with "Syndpedia", simply because people won't be able to find us if they're looking for a wiki. What's even better, is that we can easily overtake our competiting wiki if we make sure out content is up-to-date. If we have unique, up-to-date content that our competiting wiki doesn't have, we'll grab that top spot! But that will only be possible if we drop "Syndpedia". Also, I'll start playing the game the moment it comes out, and will do my best to add as many pages as I can to the wiki. Heck, maybe we can even play it together ;). Mark (talk) 17:34, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Are you there :)? Mark (talk) 15:13, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::: Hi yes I am but I can't reply fully at the moment, sending this from my non-smart phone and I want to check a few things first. Will reply properly when i'm back at my pc, tomorrow or sat at the latest. Skinmeister :::: I've changed the name back as you suggested. I still think it should have a unique name, but we'll see how it goes. Skinmeister 01:44, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi SkinMeister, I would be willing to helpyou out in keping these articles updated and free of grammar issues. It seems though not much people work on this article. I'll be willing to help :) -MRKN I Can Also help with all of the articles ^_^ - MRKN